Anthony Welker
Anthony is a fighter in the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Story Description Anthony is one of the best fighters in the 2nd Mass. He previously served as a Boston police officer. Anthony is a crack shot with a rifle and always eager to volunteer for even the most dangerous missions. But he’s also a good enough soldier to know when it’s time to sit cool and wait for the enemy to make a mistake. Pre-Invasion As a child, Anthony's brother would lock him in a dark closet for hours and since then Anthony has hated tight space. As an adult, Anthony worked at the Boston Police Department prior to the invasion. He worked for five years in uniform and 5 years in undercover narcotics, and busted a few drug dealers during his time. He soon adapted his crime-fighting skills to fighting skitters. He sees it as payback for killing his family and fights hard to make sure they know who they are messing with. |-| Season 1= When the militia began to pull back from Boston, Anthony assisted with the preparations to evacuate. Throughout the night, along with Click, he began moving guns and ammo while telling war stories to the rest of the group. The main story he told was about two guys from the 5th Massachusetts Militia Regiment who managed to kill a Skitter when cornered with two bullets from point blank range. Click commented on how he would do that, but Anthony joked that he'd wet himself first. He then noticed Hal Mason staring at the Mothership in Boston, and commented that it hadn't moved since yesterday. When others started dreaming up ideas to take it down, Tom Mason suggested some ideas that have worked from history. Anthony jokingly told him he was going on again, and went back to work preparing for the exodus from Boston. When they arrive at the Sundash in Belmont, they find it mostly picked cleaned. Anthony is rechecking his gun and ammo when Hal finds him and Click, letting him know that Tom is putting together a squad to go back into Boston to find supplies. Anthony and Click agree to join in, saying this might be fun. After the rest of the 2nd Mass begin to move out, Anthony, along with Jimmy Boland, Click, Dai, Karen Nadler, and Hal, gathered up with Tom to plan their mission. Tom points out on a map that there is a store in West Newton and a food distribution center in Watertown, both places where there might be food. However, considering how close they were to the city center, they were most likely traps. He also points out that the main Skitter reinforcements would either come down River Road or Blanchard Road and they needed to know which on to avoid Skitters coming up behind them. He tasks Hal and Karen to scout the two roads to find out which one they're coming down, while the rest of them wait at the train station. They decided to go to the distribution center in Watertown, Massachusetts, where he helped Tom and the others raid the store. When he heard gunfire he rushed to where Tom was, Anthony along with the others stand over the dying skitter that Dai shot. He is later seen with Click, watching Matt Mason and another kid ride on the skateboard Matt got for his birthday. After that he marches alongside Click when the 2nd Mass leaves the area. Sometime later he is with Tom's group as they scout the Acton Armory, a Mech is attracted by Nemo, and they are forced to retreat when Jimmy exposes them by trying to save Nemo. The next morning he is eating breakfast with Dai when he overhears Matt Mason yelling at Hal, Anthony jokingly comments on how Matt isn't a morning person. He and Dai overhear Tom saying he's going to go look for Ben after the return to the Armory, Hal and Karen say the want to help, Anthony and Dai, both in different rooms respond that they'll be helping him too. He later joins Tom and the others while they search the Armory, Click is shot twice with arrows, Anthony pulls Click next to him while everyone else takes cover, he holds Click as he dies, telling him he's not going to die. He quickly gets ready to retaliate, but is forced to surrender when John Pope reveals he has captured Hal and Karen. He is taken to Pope's hideout along with the others. Pope assumes Anthony is a gangbanger when he first meets him, Pope asks if they should keep him, his gang says no. When Pope throws Hal on the floor, he and Dai are restrained. He and the others are later taken out of the room so Pope and Tom can talk alone. As Pope and most of his gang get ready to go raid the 2nd Mass, Anthony and the others are taken back into the auditorium to be guarded by Billy Pope, Maggie and Cueball. A short time later, he watches as Maggie kills Billy and Cueball, Maggie later explains they both sexually abused her. After they return to the 2nd Mass, Anthony joins Tom and the others in attacking Pope's gang. The next morning he joins Tom's group as Tom goes to look for Ben. Sometime later, he is outside of the school getting ready for the bike mission with Tom, Hal, Pope and Dai. After a few conversations they all leave for the bike shop. On the way Anthony has a small argument with Pope about him being black and having a gun and Anthony also mentions when they decide Pope has no use they are gonna have a talk about Click. Later they all come out of the trees and Pope notices a Skitter nest they then all walk over and investigate. They then all get closer while Dai is scouting ahead and discuss it. When Dai returns from his scout ahead he tells the group that he saw Mechs which makes Tom move the group around them much to the displeasure of Pope. They reach the bike shop and Anthony looks around while Tom and Pope talk. Later Anthony is trying to get the bikes working with Tom and Hal when Tom hears Pope hit Dai. They see him escape so they decide to check on Dai, they discuss what just happened. Later they see Pope has blown up the skitter nest and they know its going to draw attention. Later Hal returns from his investigation of what happened and tells them he saw a group of harnessed kids heading their way and they all look out to see them. They are shot at and as they take cover Anthony drags Dai to safety as Dai had got shot. Anthony then brings up that they may have to shoot the kids but Tom refuses. He then makes his escape along with Hal when Tom works out that the kids only shoot when there is a target and he throws a bottle as distraction. Anthony is then seen helping Hal get Dai to the med bay. He is later seen at the same table as Tom, Hal, Lourdes, Anne, Dai and Matt when they discuss Pope and his bread and what they are thankful for before they all say a prayer. |-| Season 2= |-| Season 3= Arthur Manchester, recruits Anthony to help him track down the mole, he asks him how he doesn't know that he is the mole, and gives him reasons why he is not. Arthur then gives him a list of suspects and Anthony mentions that he knows a lot of these names. Anthony joined Tom and Weaver as Tom returned. Tom told Weaver they needed to talk, Anthony said he must have a good story to tell. He was underground when the bomb went off; he made it to the infirmary and met with Tom and Porter. Tom volunteered himself and Anthony to check the north exits for a way out. On their way, Tom asked if he was ok, Anthony told him how his brother used to lock him in a dark closet for hours. Since then he’s always hated tight places. Anthony said he’d feel better when they can see the sky again. He calmed Tom down when he was frustrated about another blocked passage, Anthony confirmed there wasn’t another way. He thought they should wait to be rescued, Tom disagreed. They then heard pipes banging, Tom thought it was Crawlies. They approached they source, Anthony pulled the pin on a grenade as Tom opened the panel. They were both surprised to find Dr. Kadar crawling through the vent. Anthony then placed the pin back in the grenade, kissed it and sighed. Later, Kadar says he needs a shaped charge to get them through to a fire stairwell. Anthony reveals he has 6 packs of C4 to use. Kadar said he’d need 200 ft. of wire, when Anthony asked where to get it, Kadar said from the no longer functioning power lines in the walls. Tom began knocking holes in the wall to get to them. Kadar told Anthony he would also need gunpowder from a dozen rounds, duct tape, any batteries he could find and some peanut butter because he was hungry. Tom told Anthony to start with the peanut butter. He later watched as Kadar set the charges, noting that it was smart using saline to direct the blast. When he heard Kadar say they would have to go to a new location, Anthony said they were right back where they started, Tom caught this and remembered Lourdes saying that about Anne earlier. Tom then ran back to stop her just in time from harming Cochise. Tom told Lourdes Anthony was hurt, he pretended to lie on the ground until she was next to him, and he then rolled over, pointing a gun at her. Later as Tom restrained her Anthony and Jeanne expressed their disbelief that she was the mole, Tom felt he should’ve known. Anthony said he couldn’t have, she showed no signs of being infected and wondered how she was. Jeanne said it may have been from a patient, Tom said they would have to be more careful. Anthony was the first one out when Tom cleared a path to the outside, Anthony rejoiced at the fresh air. He soon told Tom’s sons about how Lourdes was the mole. Return to Charleston On his return to Charleston Anthony was carrying some boxes of ammo when the man with the video camera asked to interview him. The man asked if he was ready to get back to Charleston, that there was even plans to meet with the Volm. Anthony said he was looking forward to stop walking, but they couldn't get complacent. He said they would regroup and meet with the 1st Continental Army. The man asked about a possible new offensive with Cochise and the Volm. Anthony became suspicious of the man's interest in the Volm. The man felt it was weird they came to Earth, helped them fight and tried to force them into a camp. Anthony agreed saying they've been fighting for three years and wouldn't stop just because another alien race asked them to step aside. The man asked if Anthony trusted the Volm. Anthony responded with "the enemy of my enemy", he also said they were brave and had better resources. He felt it would be better to fight with them then against them. Anthony admitted he was skeptical of the Volm at first but feels they have earned their place. The man asked if Anthony knew their plans, Anthony said if he knew he wouldn't tell, and neither should he. Anthony then questioned when the man joined the 2nd Mass and how the man knew him.Official Falling Skies Facebook page - Anthony's Interview |-| Season 4= 22 days in, the 2nd Mass finally return to Charleston, and as soon as they arrive they are attacked by Airships and Mega Mechs. The Beamers start deploying Obelisks which emitted a laser fence. The Obelisks are placed around most of the 2nd Mass but Anthony, Denny, Anne and a few other soldiers escape with their lives. Four months in as the 2nd Mass is separated, Anne is the leader of the group of survivors. Anthony is timing Anne on how fast she can reload her gun, and he asks if they can rest and Anne replies do they rest. Denny comes to Anne with the news that a truck is carrying material and should be here by tomorrow morning, and Anne tells Anthony that he gets his wish. The next morning Anthony creates a C4 that is rigged to the radio circuit, and they place it on a bridge where the truck is going to ride over. Anthony asks who Anne thinks the driver is, and she answers "a collaborator". When Denny tries to denote the bomb, it does not work and Anne says that they must've changed the circuit. She stops the truck with the C4 that she wrapped in a shirt and lit on fire, then through it at the truck that is supposed to be carrying ammo and kills the driver. Anthony looks in the back and finds a group of children, and Anthony asks where the hell are they taking them. A few days later, Dick slowly collapses, and Anthony tells Anne that they can walk at night or during the day, but not both. When Anne injures a Skitter, Anthony pulls out his knife to finish it but is told not to, as Anne wanted to question it; but when Anne isn't pleased with what the Skitter is saying through Denny, she stabs the Skitter multiple times, and Anthony helps Denny as she falls down from the pain of being connected to the Skitter. When Anne collapses, Anthony tries waking her up but fails to do so. He and Denny then cover up Anne in blankets and leaves, so she can stay warm. While she is sleeping, she has a dream, then wakes up. Anne soon after waking up, leads her group to where Alexis is, as she knows her location through a dream. Anthony later arrives at Chinatown with the group. Anthony argues with Lourdes about handing their guns in, as Chinatown does not accept them, but instead of handing them in sets up camp outside Chinatown. He along with Denny, go with Anne and captures The Monk. After chaining up the Monk, Anne questions what it's plans were, and Anthony stands guard at the door. It is mentioned by Maggie, that Anthony was later knocked out, and the Monk escaped. Anthony welcomes Hal's group into Chinatown, when they walk past the Mega-Mech, Pope asks what happened to it, and Anthony replies Lexi happened. Pope asks rhetorically if Lexi is like Zeus, and Anthony replies that she is. When Anthony arrives back from his security sweep, he mentions that he and Bennett were ambushed by the Skitters and taken to Scorch. Anthony mentions that the Espheni leader enjoyed Bennett being burned alive by the Skitters. He later hides out in the fallout shelter, when they are hiding from Scorch and the Espheni troops. After existing the fallout shelter, Anthony searches for any survivors with Denny, and while doing so he tells Denny that she healed fast, as the spikes helped her heal faster. While Sara is searching a dead body, Anthony accidently bumps into the back of Sara, frightening her. After Hal finds the disabled Maggie, Anthony along with three other fighters help carry her on a stretcher to Anne, and later that day during the night he toasts to the members that perished during the fight. Anthony is only briefly seen, when he asks Pope why he didn't leave Chinatown with Sara, however Pope was not informed that she was leaving, and Anthony tells him that she left a while back with a ration of food and ammo. After hearing a message on a loop in the Beamer, group of fighters listen in to Anthony’s translation of the Spanish message, that mentions that all the ghettos are being emptied for processing, and that there is a new horrific weapon being used against human fugitives against which there is no defence, and that anyone hearing the message is likely the last chance of humanity. Though unseen, Anthony most likely puts his name in to fly the Beamer to the moon, as near to all the remaining survivors put their name in. Appearances Trivia *In Tom's dream Anthony is the dean at Boston University. Quotes *You know, you laugh that up, convict. Okay? Because one of these days when we don't need you anymore, me and you -- we're gonna have a little talk about my friend Click. - Season 1 Gallery updated_Anthony.jpg Fs eps103 gallery05 512x341.jpg Fs eps103 gallery04 512x341.jpg DaiAnthony-1024x574.jpg popesblog03560x315.jpg Behind-the-Scenes-falling-skies-23574873-1600-900.jpg Lh9viBUmNK.png Anthony-S4.PNG Anthony-S4Ep4.PNG Denny, Anthony, and Anne s4.jpg Anne'sGroup-4x01.PNG 2ndMass-4x09.PNG Anne and Anthony S4.png Sources Category:Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Fighter Category:Living Characters Category:Battle of Fitchburg Category:Humans Category:Global Resistance